lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Morphers: The Movie
Morphers: The Movie '''is a movie that was going to come out in 2017, and would have been centered around the Adult Swim television series Morphers. Trivia * This film is rated PG-13 (for sequences of mature humor, intense violence, thematic elements, language, sexual content throughout, and brief drug use). * The movie is often considered to be the saddest Morphers-related thing. * One of the main reasons for the PG-13 rating is Pheno saying "sh*t" twice in the trailer, and possibly more in the actual movie. **In addition, Pheno smokes a marijuana blunt briefly, another reason. **We also see a middle finger. Parents Guide '''Sex & Nudity Strong PG-13 * Lots of sexual jokes. * A character is called a douche, and misinterprets this as the literal meaning. * A character begs another not to steal his "18+ Gang Bang Film". * Bordellos are mentioned. * The orgy scene from Sausage Party is briefly shown to an audience on a Blu Ray Player. We do not see any of the sexual acts, nor do we hear them, but we see the audience's shocked reactions. * In the uncensored version they have sex at the end. * Some twerking. * Florence is briefly seen nude from the top-up; other areas are censored. Violence & Gore Moderate PG-13 * A Morpher is shot by a Norpher tracker using a hunting rifle with a scope; they survive. * About nine decapitations. * The Norphers drop nuclear bombs on the Morpher villages, Norpherising and destroying them. * Bahl Zooker forcibly turns Norphers into potato knishes, squishy black worms, little black squash balls, the squishy black worms into centipedes, and the potato knishes into potato pancakes. * Bahl Zooker commits suicide by turning himself into a potato knish. Muscle Norpher eats it. * Norpher students participate in a secret service test where they murder red crystalline figures; blades, pistols, and Gardner Guns are fired; the invaders disintegrate upon decease. * Frequent combat pitting Morphers against Norphers. Casualties occur on either side. * A nightshade attacks eidologists resembling Dave Tango and Kris Williams from Ghost Hunters; a spike is slashed at the shade, causing a large splash of cytoplasm to stain the ground. * A Morpher is pointed at by a laser rifle; she flinches and growls, before finally melting on the floor. Profanity Mild-Moderate PG-13 * At least fifty uses of sh*t. * A joke about a certain "Arnold's" last name. Drinking/Smoking/Drugs Mild PG-13 * A characters dies of flunitrazepam. Frightening/Intense Scenes Mild PG-13 * Nothing overtly scary, but some disturbing elements. * The after some Norphers fall into a Morphing chamber, they become the Norphgoth, a Shoggoth-like Norphers with a Norpher for a hand and multiple other Morphed up things, which is guaranteed to disturb anyone. * Bahl Zooker singing of turning Norphers into potato knishes, squishy black worms, little squashy black balls, and the squishy black worms into centipedes is disturbing, Zooker's uncanny movement style worsens the effect. * Zooker committing suicide by turning himself into a potato knish is confirmed to be the reason for the "mild thematic elements" warning. Although it is nowhere near anything remotely graphic and impossible to take seriously, the action is still excessively macabre nonetheless: a minor commits suicide onscreen.Category:Morphers Category:Movies Category:PG-13 Category:Profanity Category:Comedy Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:2017 Category:Cancelled Category:Morphers: The Movie Category:Teens Movies Category:Scooby Dooby Hickey Category:1001 Spears Category:Animation